Recuerdos de un Amor
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Recuerdos, recuerdos... eso sigue despues de pasados los años ¿la historia se repite? ¿sera cierto?... / la historia de la creacion de las brujas y la creacion de los shinigamis/ una ley rota ¿quieres leer?/KxC:SxM:B*SxT:RxL/
1. La Narración del Comienzo

Ara~ aca vengo con otro fic KidxChrona. Aca empiezo narrando, era un proyecto que tenia escondido ._. y ni yo misma lo recordaba. Bueno... los dejo con este es una minima parte de una idea que tenia hace un monton xD de todos modos si triunfa lo seguire si no... no se xD

* * *

**LOS RECUERDOS DE UN AMOR**

Cap. 1 – La Narración del Comienzo

Se veían a una mujer de cabello azabache largo que cubría su espalda hasta terminar su cola con unas curiosas líneas blancas en su cabello, ojos celestes claros asemejando al cielo, de tez trigueña clara, rodeándola había varios niños. Eran unos de los muchos niños que la visitaban siempre.

-Jumbiie-sempai ¿nos va a contar otra historia?- pregunto uno de los pequeños  
-claro, ¿de que quieren?- respondió  
-una de romance- dijo con aires de enamoramiento una niña  
-tengo una perfecta para ello- le sonrió- pero quiero que pongan atención que por una confusión casi termino en decepción-  
-claro- respondieron todos al unísono  
-bueno la historia empieza así… Hace muchos siglos, pero muchos siglos…-

El mundo era gobernado por la maldad, la venganza, la avaricia, la codicia… pero entre todos reinaba la locura junto con la maldad.  
Para el creador de ese mundo todo era perfecto, el olor a la carne putrefacta, el color rojizo de las nubes, los gritos desesperados de los humanos torturados. Todo era perfecto. Pero solo para el. El "dios" de la maldad, Asura, tenia las mujeres que quería. Pero estaba obsesionado con una en especifico y ella le evitaba…  
Pero… el Creador de todo, estaba enfurecido con Asura, por lo que decidió crear un personaje que le ganara a Asura tanto en fuerza como en el alma. Un alma tan fuerte pero era solo una cuarta parte del alma del Creador. Le llamo Shinigami, fue su voluntad que ese Shinigami fuera a la tierra para vencer a Asura, fue su voluntad que Shinigami creara su raza de dioses de la muerte, fue su voluntad…

Antes de que Shinigami pudiera llegar a la tierra, Asura creo una sangre roja como las demás pero con un toque especial… magia… esa sangre se la puso a su obsesión, esa humana dejo de ser humana y paso a ser… una bruja… no fue la única mujer a la que le puso esa rara sangre fueron también otras mujer y algunos hombres. Allí creo una nueva raza. Cuando esta raza estaba en su apogeo… apareció, el enviado por el Creador… Shinigami, derroto con facilidad a Asura. El mundo por primera vez fue envuelto por paz, tranquilidad y armonía. Incluso las brujas tuvieron paz. Pero al ser creadas por Asura fueron enemigos del Shinigami. Este Shinigami creo su raza de dioses de la muerte junto con una Shinigami, esta fue otra enviada por el Creador…

Así fueron creadas razas enemigas, los Shinigamis no se metían con las brujas siempre y cuando estas no ocasionaran caos, y las brujas igual.

Pasaron varios siglos, en el mundo había paz y tranquilidad, por fin se veía el cielo azulado, los arboles crecer, los pastos verdes. Había una particular familia de Shinigamis el apellido de estos era "Death". Tres hijos, todos poderosos, el menor según su familia cometió un error. Se enamoro. Pero no de alguien de su raza. De los enemigos de su raza. Una bruja. Hay que admitir que esta bruja era hermosa, pacifica, benevolente, sincera. Lo contrario de su raza. Ella le correspondía, tenían sus casuales encuentros, hasta que los padres de ambos se opusieron a su relación.

La prohibieron.

Prohibieron que su amor se pudiese hacer. No se firmo ningún tratado. Simplemente las familias lo prohibieron. El apellido de la bruja era Hana.

Como cualquier joven, huyeron. Decidieron hacer que su amor fuese suyo, único. Lo prohibido es lo que incita ¿no? Y así fue, con el paso del tiempo la pareja tuvo lo que tanto deseaban. Un embarazo. De ese amor nacieron dos gemelos idénticos a su madre. Eran un niño y una niña. Ojos color cielo, piel trigueña clara, pero como su padre con tres líneas incompletas en su cabeza. Estos niños fueron escondidos, por temor que sus razas se los arrebataran para matarlos o usarlos…

Hasta 5 años después, la madre murió, el padre le rogo a su hermano que no le dijera a nadie de los niños, los dejo a su cargo para hacerle compañía a su amada ¿Quién dijo que no se podía morir de amor?

Los gemelos pasaron desapercibidos.

Al cabo de 3 años, el mayor de los hermanos Death tuvo su primer y único hijo, su esposa otra Shinigami, no soporto el parto, y murió. El niño se llamo Death the Kid, era un niño de tez pálida, cabello negro, con tres líneas blancas y ojos dorados cual oro…

Los gemelos lo conocieron, pero no eran reconocidos como primos. Ellos decidieron usar el apellido de su madre para que el consejo de Shinigamis no sospechara de ellos. Ellos respondían al nombre de Julian y Jumbiie Hana. Gracias a su madre podían controlar un poco su magia, pero al tener entrenamiento con Kid y su tío sus poderes de Shinigami se desarrollaban más que su otra parte de brujos.

El pequeño Kid por su parte tenía dos amigos que, a pesar de saber el hijo de quien era y lo que era, lo trataban como cualquier otro niño común y corriente. Su mejor amigo era un niño albino de ojos carmín hijo de una familia de famosos músicos respondía al nombre de Soul Evans, su otro amigo era un niño de pelo azulado y ojos verdes hijo de unos asesinos y se llamaba Black*Star.

Eso era lo que ocurría en torno a los Shinigamis.

En cuanto a las brujas, sabían de la muerte de una de sus compañeras, sabían que tuvo hijos. Decidieron dejarlos en paz, mientras estos no interfiriesen en la vida cotidiana de loas brujas. Los padres de una de las familias de brujas famosas y fuertes se mantenían al margen de esa discusión, ellos sabrían que harán ¿verdad? Cada quien por su cuenta ¿no? Esta familia era los Gorgón, tenían tres hijas, Aracne, Medusa y Shaula. Cada una con distintos poderes y afanes de descubrimientos diferentes. Medusa estuvo embarazada, Aracne por su cuenta se dedico a investigar como convertir a los humanos en armas, fallo. Shaula al ser la última de las Gorgón decidió mantenerse al margen, solo hacia lo que sus padres le ordenaban. Medusa dio a luz a su primer hijo le nombro Ragnarok era un niño de cabello negro, ojos violetas, tez blanca. Al cabo de unos años tuvo otra hija la cual llamo Chrona.

Chrona era una niña de tez pálida, ojos azules melancólicos, cabello rosado. Su madre le entrenaba con la espada, era una madre amorosa pero a la vez estricta. Aracne consentía en lo que podía a Chrona, mientras a Ragnarok sus abuelos le daban lo que pidiese.

Chrona a pesar de ser bruja tenia amigas y de rara casualidad no eran brujas, una de ellas era Maka una niña de pelo rubio-ceniza con ojos color jade y otra de cabellera negra y ojos violetas, Tsubaki.

Pasados los años las niñas tenían 15 y los muchachos que mencione con anterioridad igualmente.

Te preguntas ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con ellas? Te lo contare…

* * *

¿que tal? :D ¿Review?


	2. Coincidencias en las Vidas I

J&J: BUENO~ dadas las circunstancias =W=... decidimos continuar el fic, por cuestiones laborales no actualizaremos seguido T.T!  
JUmbiie: pero no lloren :D  
Julian: ni se corten las venas :D  
J&J: pronto sera 14~ sin mas... ¡EL CAPITULO 2!

* * *

**LOS RECUERDOS DE UN AMOR**

Cap. 2 – Coincidencias en las Vidas I

* * *

Entraban varios niños pequeños a un gran cuarto blanco, en el centro de este una silla de madera algo gastada por los años. Los pequeños hicieron una rueda alrededor de la gastada silla esperando a que la mujer de cabellos negros y líneas en su cabeza saliese.**  
**  
-han venido temprano- dijo un hombre de cabellos largos y obscuros, tres franjas blancas surcaban su cabeza, sus penetrantes ojos celestes asemejándose al cielo. Era obvio que era hermano o gemelo de la mujer de cabellos negros.  
-así es tío Julián, tía Jumbiie dijo que nos contaría el resto de una historia- dijo una niña de cabellos grises oscuros y ojos verdes de tez blanca  
-Hoshi- dijo el hombre- ¿Qué historia les cuenta?-  
-si no me equivoco una romántica- respondió la nombrada  
-Julián- llamo una voz cercana a la puerta, de entre la oscuridad que se apreciaba a un pasillo salió la mujer de cabellos negros- es… _esa_ historia- dijo sonriendo de medio lado, dándole un toque tétrico a su rostro  
-¿Por qué se las cuentas?-  
-un día la tendrían que saber- dijo encaminándose a la silla, miro a todos los niños y su tétrico semblante se relajo- ¿puedo proseguir?-  
-si- dijeron al unisonó los pequeños inocentes ante la pequeña discusión de los gemelos que se llevo a cabo enfrente de ellos  
-bueno… al cumplir todos los 15 años…-

* * *

Al cumplir 15 años el heredero de los Death debía completar su última misión para demostrar ser digno de poder portar ese apellido. A los gemelos les fue prohibido por parte del Shinigami hacer misiones que estuvieran relacionadas con su primo que les desconoce.

Las facciones del único hijo Death se volvieron sutiles mostrando que en su adultez serian duras, los profundos e hipnotizan tés orbes ámbares, sus cabellos negros hacían juego con su traje negro satinado a pesar de que fuesen largos tenían un corte como decía el "simétrico".

-Tu misión, cazar una bruja ha de ser- dijo el viejo Shinigami  
-¿y si no encontrase a una bruja?- pregunto el joven Kid como siempre con su semblante serio  
-a una de sus hijas, las brujas que tienen hijos varones son considerados hechiceros, pero el alma de un hechicero no te servirá para nada, de una bruja o de alguna de sus hijas tiene que ser-  
-¿Cuál de todas debe ser?-  
-arañas, serpientes o alacranes. Mejor conocidas como las Gorgón, caza el alma de alguna de las tres y serás digno de portar el apellido Death-  
-¿no está en contra del decreto entre brujas y Shinigami evitar las cazas entre nosotros mismos?-  
-si, pero mientras no sepan que eres un Shinigami todo estará bien, es mejor si te haces pasar un técnico común toma el ejemplo de Black*Star y Soul, técnico y arma-  
-bien, Elizabeth, Patricia- llamo el Shinigami a sus armas, subían las gradas que conducían a donde hablaban ambos dioses de la muerte  
-¿Cuándo saldremos?- pregunto la que parecía ser mayor por su semblante serio, su larga cabellera rubia oscura, los respingados ojos azules que mostraban seriedad, de una gran altura.  
-Patty ya quiere salir- dijo la menor a pesar de su apariencia cualquiera diría que es una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Su cabello era corto de un tono rubio más claro que el de su hermana, ojos grandes e infantiles se mostraban en su tono azul, a pesar de su pequeña altura.  
-¿Cuándo saldremos?- pregunto Kid  
-hoy mismo, salen con Black*Star y Soul-  
-de acuerdo, hasta entonces padre-

El Shinigami y las hermanas salieron de la habitación de la muerte, el viejo Shinigami nunca sospecho que toda la conversación fuese a oídos de quienes menos esperaba. Sus sobrinos, aquellos híbridos que fueron despreciados.

Los gemelos se miraron a la vez, los orbes celestes cielo de cada uno mostraba odio, rencor, el deseo de tomar venganza, una sonrisa con locura surco a la vez los rostros de ambos.

El tiempo fue gentil con ellos, a los 23 no solo supieron controlar su magia no obstante también los poderes que les fue heredados de su padre como dioses de la muerte, shinigamis.

Su única diferencia actual era el largo y sedoso cabello de la menor, y ambas alturas. Ella pequeña, el alto.

-¿iremos?- pregunto con descontento la menor  
-si, debemos ir, quizás alguien nos enseñe a mejorar la magia- respondió con dureza el mayor, soltó un cansado suspiro  
-no quiero volver al cuarto blanco- susurro con miedo la menor

El cuarto blanco, era una habitación con paredes blancas, piso de porcelana, una pequeña ventana con la que apenas y entraba un rayo del sol. Ahí era sometido ambos si cometían alguna falta.

-no lo harás, en todo caso yo tomare la responsabilidad- afirmo el mayor  
-te quiero- soltó la menor

Salieron del escondite, para dirigirse a sus habitaciones a preparar todo para el siguiente día en el seguirían a su primo, a las hermanas, al chico guadaña y al sobreviviente del clan estrella.

Con pesadez abrió sus ojos, el rojizo techo, las lúgubres paredes pintadas de un color gris, su habitación era sencilla. Se sentó en un borde de la cama, miro la cerámica rojiza del piso, escucho pasos acercarse.

-Chrona- llamo la voz de una mujer de forma autoritaria- Maka y Tsubaki te esperan afuera- su voz fue más calmada- procuren no volver tarde, Ragnarok las ira a vigilar luego-  
-s-si… madre- dijo con voz débil mientras caminaba hasta el viejo ropero que tenia

Miro su ropa, el mismo vestido negro con blanco de siempre, se aburrió de los comunes zapatos que a menudo usaba, metió sus blancos pies en unas pequeñas zapatillas. Miro su reflejo en el espejo.

Paseo su mirada por su cuerpo. Sus largos y rosados cabellos hacían juego con su piel nívea, sus ojos eran un azul oscuro, parecían dos zafiros, las tupidas pestañas cayendo por sobre estos. Si no fuera por el hecho que –es una bruja– tiene descendencia que posee magia negra, fuera confundida con un ángel caído.

_¿Era ella un ángel que fue arrebatado de sus padres por las brujas _–literalmente– _que son su familia?_

-Chrona- llamo una voz dulce por fuera de la habitación  
-¿Tsubaki?- pregunto la peli rosa- pasa, está abierto-  
-gracias- dijo desde afuera para entrar a la lúgubre habitación- ¿todo bien? Maka está hablando con tu tía Aracne- hizo un pausa y examino a la niña- te vez bien- sonrió- a Maka le agradara tu cambio-  
-b-bien… vamos-

Las dos bajaron a la sala principal, la peli rosa miro a su amiga, Maka. Era una niña de cabellos ceniza arreglados en dos colas, ojos de color jade y piel blanca.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto energética la peli ceniza  
-si- dijeron ambas  
-volveré pronto- se despidió Chrona de su familia  
-no regresen tarde-dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos violetas de cabellos negros arreglados en un moño francés- _ellos posiblemente nos estén buscando_-  
-si tía Aracne-

Y salieron…

* * *

Jumbiie: haremos solo 3 paginas de Work  
Julian: este fue... por decirlo asi xD un breve intento de seguirlo  
J&J: pero es para que tomen una idea por donde va la cosa -w-  
Julian: el otro lo traeremos :D  
Jumbiie: no ya pero si pronto :3

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
